1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of digital seismic signal processing and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved methods for pattern recognition as applied to the classification and analysis of seismic signals, particularly seismic section data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various prior procedures for examination of seismic data in order to establish meaningful data indications. All of the prior approaches to seismic energy analysis, whether effected manually, on specialized processing machines, or on digital or analog computers under control of any of various software dictates, all utilize either visual or linear correlation of data groups or indications in order to establish meaningful data findings. In general, the prior methods each embody an inadequacy due to the fact that the spacings of stratigraphic reflectors will change non-linearly from region to region on a seismic section. Thus, the prior methods attempted to operate with a built-in or inherent defect in their operation. Applicant is not aware of any prior art that attempts to characterize seismic reflection characteristics using a stochastic modeling procedure.